The 28th Annual Hunger Games
by TangledBeauty
Summary: A submit your own tribute story. *SUBMISSIONS CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1: District 1 Reaping

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither of us own The Hunger Games.**

**A/N: We would like to apologize for any character changes that were made for this chapter.**

Chapter One: District One Reaping Day.

Eighteen year Brine Dario walked confidently to the designated section for all boys his age. This was his last year as an eligible contestant for the Hunger Games and this was the year he was going to volunteer. His entire life of training and aspiring all boiled down to this day, this moment, where he would finally take his rightful spot as the district one tribute.

As he walked, he passed the girls section and cringed when he heard the annoyingly high pitched voice of his crazy stalker ex-girlfriend, Keanah Humbler. "Hey Bry Bry!" She screamed as everyone within a four foot radius burst into a fit of giggles at the ridiculous nickname. "I hear you're volunteering this year! That is so incredibly brave of you! Are you nervous? I certainly would be." He just snorted in response, what did he need to be nervous for? He was going to win.

Just as he was about to walk away, she, to his great annoyance, made another attempt at striking up a conversation with him. "Wouldn't it be just _so_ awesome if my name got pulled?" Her entire face lit up at the idea, "I mean, obviously I'm nowhere near as brave as you, and I'd _never_ volunteer, because let me tell you that takes guts, but if I was picked, then I certainly wouldn't complain. Then we could be partners and work together through the games and all of Panem we see how incredibly in love we are and wouldn't that just be so romantic?" Brine Dario had never been scared of anything in his life before, but looking into the crazed eyes of his ex, he finally got a taste of what real terror felt like. Just the thought of being in the games with her made him feel sick. She would be such a liability, with all of that talking she did, he would probably have to kill her within the first five minutes of the game, not that he minded really.

Quickly, he walked away before she had the chance to continue. As he walked he saw in the corner of his eye's a very pregnant girl laughing, no doubt at what had just happened to him. He glared at her and made his way to his section just in time for the reapings to start.

"Welcome all," said their district escort, "to the reaping of the 28th annual Hunger games! I'm sure you're all excited to see who's going to have the honor of participating this year, but first, a couple words from your mayor."

The mayor stood in the center of the stage, behind the podium and smiled at the crowd. He gave the same speech as he did every year which was a very long speech that included the entire history of Panem and the games and how excited he was that this year our district had another chance to gain the honor of having the winning tribute and blah blah blah. No one ever listened and this year was to exception. The guy next to him wasn't even attempting to appear as though he was paying attention. He was shuffling his feet back and forth, periodically glancing nervously at the girls section. Maybe this guy had a crazy stalker ex like he did.

As he continued to stare mindlessly forward, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see his best friend, Mack Stevonson, staring at him anxiously, "I hear you were planning on volunteering this year, is it true?" he nodded and his friends' anxious expression turned into a furious one. "How could you volunteer? You promised me that you wouldn't. You _promised_!" He whispered angrily at him as Brine just stared at him, giving no response. "Know that if you do volunteer, then we are done. You'll have nothing, no one to come back to if you win."

"_When_ I win." Was his only reply.

"And now," the escort yelled into the microphone, "it's time to select our tributes." She stepped in front of the two enormous glass bowls that contained the names of every kid from the ages of thirteen to eighteen in it. "Ladies first?" She asked with a chuckle even though there was nothing funny about the situation. "And the 28th, female tribute is...Keanah Humbler!" There was an excited squeal from the girls section as she began to walk forward, but before she could make it to the stage, another girl stepped forward, the same pregnant girl that had laughed at Brine earlier, and yelled two words that shocked the entire district.

"I volunteer!" The guy standing next to Brine noticeably tensed, it was obvious that he knew the girl. Keanah was clearly upset that someone volunteered but willingly walked back her spot, only stopping to blow a kiss at Brine.

"Well," the escort said, "Isn't this...interesting." she stammered as she pulled out a small cellular phone. "Just give me one moment to take in all of this...excitement." Everyone watched as she talked quietly on her phone for several minutes, obviously distressed. "I'm so sorry for that rude interruption. Now, where is our volunteer? Yes, there you are, why don't you come join us on stage and introduce yourself, yes?"

Every eye was on Tirzah de Lune as she slowly waddled to the stage, hand on her swollen belly. She had no regrets what-so-ever of her decision, she wanted this. As she walked pass the boy's section she saw _him_ her old boyfriend, the one who left her when he learned about her pregnancy. He was starting at her, desperately trying to make eye contact, but she just walked on, never once glancing at him.

She climbed up onto the stage and introduced herself to all of district one, then took her rightful seat at the back of the stage and waited patiently.

"And now for our male tribute." She put her hand in the bowl and swirled it around, trying to make it look like she was mixing up the names. Then her hand closed on one and she pulled it out. "Our male tribute is...Llyde Haafe!" The guy standing next to Brine looked up, shocked. What a cruel fate awaited him, he wondered as he slowly began to walk to the stage, hoping someone might volunteer.

Back in the crowds, Brine hesitated, just for one minute, thinking about what Mack had said to him. He looked behind him to see that he was still there, just looking at him. He walked up to he best friend and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He just nodded and looked away. Brine worked his way towards the front of the crowd and yelled, "I volunteer!"

[*]

Brine waited in the room the guards put him in. He knew that this was the room in which he would be saying his final farewell's to all of those who came to say goodbye. The first to walk in were his parents. His mother immediately ran up to him and hugged him. "I love you" she whispered in his ear.

His father came up to him and, not being of the 'touchy-feely' type, shook his hand. "You know I've never supported your decision to volunteer, but I want you to know that I'm very proud of you son. I want you to take this with you into the games as your token." he said as he handed Brine his first ever gold coin that he had earned many years earlier. "Good luck out there." After one more hug from his mother, his parents where escorted out of the room, and Keanah walked in.

Immediately, she ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Bry Bry, I'll miss you so much!" she screamed as she began kissing every inch of his face. He tried to push her off, but the attempts were useless, he just stood there waiting for the guards to come and take her away, and thankfully, that didn't take to long. As the dragged her out, Mack walked in.

"Hey." He said softly. "How're you feeling?"

"Alright I guess, I just can't wait for the games to actually start."

"You really think you can win, don't you?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Because if you don't then I'll have to find a new best friend, and that's too much work for a lazy person." He said with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind." He walked up to Mack and hugged him, "I'll miss you, man." As they pulled apart, Mack leaned down and kiss Brine softly on the lips.

"Promise me you'll come back?" He whispered, his forehead resting against Brine's.

"I promise." He said as he leaned in for one last kiss. The guards came in and took Mack away and Brine was left alone with is thoughts.

Meanwhile, in a small room down the hall, Tirzah, sat alone in her visiting room, not expecting any visitors. But to her surprise she did have one, Llyde Haafe, her ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Tirzah asked, not happy to see his face.

"I don't understand why you did this. It's stupid. You're gonna die in the first few seconds! You're eight months pregnant! You can barely walk!" Llyde exclaimed.

"I'm suprised you even remembered how many months it's been, you haven't seemed to remember how to talk to me."

"You know I'm not ready for this...a baby."

"Well it looks like you won't have to be." Tirzah said without emotion as the guards took Llyde away.

"Is there anyone else that wants to see me?" She asked the guards.

"No miss."

Her parents hadn't come to see her before she died. Old Loki and Sera, always demanding the best of their daughter. No love was ever thrown her way. They had practically exiled her when she got pregnant. Well, they'll be the laughing stock of Panem when a District One girl dies, right away. District One with their finely tuned warriors with no emotion. She's excited to make a laughing stock of her district. Thinking thoughts like that make it easier not to think about the actual death part.

**A/N: So? What do you think of the first chapter? Tell us in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: District 2 Reaping

Viola Deidre stood by the other girls, waiting for the reaping to begin, she was nervous. This was the third year she stood there waiting anxiously, desperately wishing that it was over. She looked a few groups down at her sister, who was chatting with some friends. She looked completely at ease, like she knew that her name wouldn't get picked.

She was a bit late so the Reaping began soon after she got there. The mayor made a speech about how well District Two always comes out in the battle. Idiots. People are still dying! Viola watched the woman's hand reach into the glass bowl, with a big excited smile on her face, and draw out a name.

She paused for a few seconds after reading the name quietly to herself for dramatic effect, then, "Viola Deidre!" She screamed.

No. No, it can't be. She started walking numbly towards the stage in total disbelief and then she hears her sister, "You can't do this! Let her go! She doesn't deserve this, you sick bastards!" Brynn screams.  
>Upon hearing her sister, her numbness fades and is replaced by an intense feeling of anger, 'if you're so against it then why don't you volunteer for me?' She thinks. 'I'm going to die, fight for me!' But sadly Brynn does not volunteer and Viola fate is sealed.<p>

When she reached the stage she took her spot in an uncomfortable chair near the back of the stage. She glared down at the crowd, refusing to look weak as she fought the tears that threatened to fall when she as she felt that deep feeling of betrayal when she thought of her sister.

Le Flechazo watched this in awe. She's going to have a hard time, he mused, seeing as how short she is. He watched the guards pull away the screaming girl, they looked to be sisters, but the fact that this girl is not volunteering made him uncertain.

Next thing he knew his body went rigid, seeing the lady's hand go into the bowl for the boy tribute. He watched as her hand groped around for a while before she finally chose a paper. His eyes never left her hand as she lifted the paper to eye level. As she read the name, his heart dropped, "Xcelsiur Cesur!" He was in shock, what were the chances of his name being pulled? He looked over at Katrina, who was sobbing uncontrollably, desperately trying to make her way out of the crowd to Xcelsiur.

'This could not be happening,' he thought as he watched his best friend slowly walk up towards the stage. Xcelsiur had so much to live for, a wife, a baby, a family. But he himself had nothing. He had no parents, no siblings, no real family. With this thought he did the only thing he could think of to make things right, "I volunteer!" he yelled.

[*]

Le had been waiting in the visiting room for at least a half hour wondering if anyone was going to come say goodbye to him. He spent his time pacing back and forth, then sitting for five minutes only to get back up and start pacing again. He was getting angry, and he wanted out of this room.

Just as he was about to start banging on the door, it opened, to his relief, to reveal his best friend and his wife. Katrina's eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious that she had been crying for a while and upon seeing him, she immediately burst out crying again. Le walked over to her and hugged her tight, letting his shirt soak up her tears. After a while, Xcelsiur went over and joined in the hug.

"Thank you." Katrina sobbed into his shirt, "thank you." Le pulled away from the group hug to stare at his two friends, he wasn't sure he'd ever get the chance again. Xcelsiur was holding Katrina, rubbing comforting circles on her back as she cried onto his shoulder. It made him sad that this would be the last image he had of his friends.

"You make sure you make it back," Xcelsiur said, looking up at him.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "I wouldn't dream of not letting your baby know his own Godfather." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Katrina said, her sobs finally subsiding.

"Oh, you know, I just have a feeling." He smiled down at her. At this point the guards came in, telling Xcelsiur and Katrina that it was time to go. With one final hug, they left together, leaving Le to wonder if he'd ever be seeing either of them again.

Down the hall and to the right, in a small room, was Viola. She sat there waiting impatiently for her parents to come say goodbye.

When they came in, there was lots of hugging and crying. She tried to comfort them as much as she could, telling them that she'd be sure to win, but her parents found no comfort in any of her words. Her father gave her a stone ring that carved with her initials that he had made himself. She immediately put it on, thanking him as she did so. The guards came entirely too soon, not giving them enough time. As they left, her mother turned around and said, "Your sister's here, she came to say good luck."

"No, I don't want to see her, don't let her come in here." Her mother looked at her with tears shining in her eyes, she nodded once then left.

But to Viola's dismay, her sister walked into the room not a minute later. She went to hug Viola, but Viola side-stepped her so the only thing that Brynn was hugging was air. Brynn looked at her desperately silently begging her to forgive her, but Viola stared determinedly at her feet. Brynn burst out sobbing and chocked out, "I'm sorry." Then the guards came in and escorted her out.


	3. Chapter 3: District 3, 4, and 5 Reapings

Chapter 3: District 3, 4 and 5 Reaping

District 3 Reaping

Sixteen year old Xander Mufflow woke up early on the morning of Reaping Day. He was surprised that he had woken so early, the night before he had to stay up late to help his sister through one of her fits.

Slowly he went through the lazy movements of the morning, he ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, got dressed and what not. This was the day that he was going to become a true career. He was a bit excited. He stretched a bit and limbered up before heading out to the kitchen to have breakfast with his family. It was awkward, to say the least. His parents kept looking up at him giving him this look that said, 'you had better volunteer this year.'

He felt a little pain in his chest knowing that he wouldn't be there to protect her. Their parents didn't take much care of her, since what they had wanted all their lives was to have their children win. Win, at anything really. So they had left his sister up to him.

Together, they walked to the reaping, chatting about useless nothings. He walked her over to her area, not wanting to say goodbye yet, but the walk was quick, and soon he was leaving her behind, knowing that everything would be different the next time they met.

Then the reaping began. The mayor saying the speech that he said every year. Xander didn't fully hate the speech, it talked about the braveness of the tributes. Yes, Xander was going to be brave for his district and make his parents proud. And he would be back to help his sister. They lady reached in and pulled out a girl's name. Before the girl's eyes could widen two other girls volunteered. The mayor sorted it out by picking the older one and then they were on to the boys.

"An-"

"I volunteer!" He yelled.

Well, whoever's name was called won't have to have his eyes widen at all.

[*]

He sat down for one minute before the door flung open.

"Good job, son. Finally making something of yourself. "

"Well, anyway, son, win. Impress the rich guys and then go for everyone in that field. Make sure to make alliances. But don't sleep near them. They'll kill you in the night." His mother said. The man at the door beckoned that it was time for them to leave and his father slipped something in his hand. A dead battery. "Remember your district, son."

"Oh," he said as he went to leave, "what's-her-face came to say goodbye."

"You mean my sister? Your daughter?" He yelled, as his father walked to the door.

"Yeah, her." He said passingly over his shoulder.

District 4 Reaping

District Four reaping's were always very boring. Sometimes they didn't even pull the names they just let the people scream out, 'I volunteer!' Most kids just wanted to get out of fishing. The kids around here were built for the tough job of fishing. It payed off in the games.

That year two dumb kids were picked, they were twins and didn't realize that they might have to kill each other in the end. Reic and Reili Flin. They just didn't know what they were getting into.

District 5 Reaping

Tallis Kinch nervously waited in his group with his friends. The familiar feeling of pure terror raised up in him like it did every year on this day, but he took comfort in the fact that this was his last year eligible as a tribute.

The crowd around him was incredibly loud, it seemed as though everyone in there was talking at top volume, but when a short woman with bright green hair and magenta eyebrows walked onto the stage, everyone quieted to a less loud, but still noisy, whisper. "Welcome, friends," she screamed into the mike. "To 28th Hunger Games Reaping." Tallis snorted at her ignorance, he was certainly _not_ her friend.

"Becoming a tribute is a great honor not only to you, but to your entire district." Honorable, until they start killing each other."It is a long standing tradition that the Capitol is proud to sponsor and uphold. It started 28 years ago as a punishment for the crimes committed by the districts against the Capitol and the welfare of the people. It transformed into something greater. It turned into a friendly competition between all of the districts in Panem and a way for an individual to become something more." Friendly competition? Is she serious? How is killing innocent children friendly?"The Districts get to show their children and give them the chance to succeed; they can become stars and help their districts and their people." Tallis looked at her in awe. He never thought that he'd ever know a person as idiotic as her, how could she be saying these things? "And now, the time comes to announce the tributes for the 28th annual hunger games!" She yelled into the microphone trying to get everyone excited. She failed. "How about we start with the boys?" Her hand reached into the glass ball and felt my heart go into my stomach as it always does at this point. "Tallis Kinch!" His hands shook, his knees almost gave out, but walked forward. He couldn't see straight, his eyes failing him as he walked to the stage. This was not going to end well.

Celene Irvine watched with pity. His poor family, he looked strong but that didn't mean an automatic win. The lady reached her hand into the other bowl to pick the girl tribute. "Celene Irvine." Celene walked up to the stage quickly with a shocked expression. She didn't want to go, but didn't want her sister to volunteer either. They stood on the stage together. "May I present to you the tributes for the 28th Hunger Games."

[*]

Celene sat in a small room, waiting, fingering her mother's necklace. "Lena!" Shouted her little brother.

"Hey, you. I'm going to be all right." She said.

"Well, yeah. You have to be."

"I should have volunteered for you! I hate this, I hate the games!" Her younger sister yelled before bursting out in tears.

"I wouldn't have let you anyway." Celene said calmly. Her father came up and hugged her with tears in his eyes.

"Stay safe. Do whatever you need to do. We'll be here for you when you come back." Her father whispered. "Your mother will keep watch over you."

[*]

He sat down and the door opened to show the depressed, but hopeful faces of his family. Father, Mother, and two sisters, all looking like the grim reaper had already taken him.

"I'll fight! I'll win guys! I'll be back."

"I'm sure you will, son, but that doesn't change the fact that my only son is going in a life-threatening game. Naturally, we're worried." He said, trying to add some humor to the deadly, serious situation.

"I'll win!"

"Well, you don't really have the track record of the careers. You don't fight. At all. You've never thrown a punch." His sister said, annoyed.

"Well, I'll get over that. I will. I'm going to win, for you guys."

"Just do the right thing, son." His father called as the guards ushered the family out.

**A/N** We'd like to apologize for the long delay between the updates. Due to certain circumstances, we had some trouble writing this chapter. Thanks to all who read and we hope you like it so far :)


	4. Chapter 4: District 6, 7, and 8 Reapings

**Disclaimer: We unfortunately do not own The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 4: District 6, 7, and 8 Reapings

District 6 Reaping

Rose walked up to the center of the town were the reapings would be held. She, being the oldest of 19 children, had the tough job of guiding them to where they needed to be. She dumped 11 of the younger ones, the ones who were unable to participate in the games, with her friend's mom, who was sure to take care of them for the time being. Then she led the others to their designated spot. She hated to admit it, but she secretly hoped that one of her siblings would get reaped, just so she would have one less mouth to feed. She snorted as she imagined one of them in there,they wouldn't last more than a minute, seeing how dense they were.

"You're late." Said her best friend, MaryJo Wanna. She just looked at her, telling her to shut up with her eyes.

The mayor said his boring speech and then the names were beginning to be called. "The lucky lady is..." _Violet, Marabeth, Susan, Jamie, Vivian, Elizabeth, any of them! Please! Get rid of them! _"...Rose Harlot!"

_Donkey balls._

She walked up to the stage. Rolling her eyes. _I'm gonna win this, like no big deal. Then I'll be rich. And my siblings can suck it. It being what? Poop? I don't care. They can suck whatever they like as long as it's bad. _

[*]

She sat in a little room waiting for someone, anyone to come say goodbye to her, but it looked as though she wasn't as popular as she thought. In other words, no one showed up. That is until MaryJo burst through the door.

"Took you long enough." She spat at her friend.

MaryJo narrowed her eyes, "You're lucky I came at all." Hearing this Rose's eyes began to fill with water.

"You really might not have come?"

"No, no, of course I would've come." She said as she leaned down and kissed Rose. The kiss lasted a few minutes. Then MaryJo walked out the door saying, "That's the first, best, and last kiss you'll ever get. Have a happy death."

District 7

Elysia Summers walked out of her house into the town, the only clearing of trees in the forest, towards the reaping.

She had entered her name in more than once this year so that they could have some more supplies. They being her and her 24 year old brother, Hale. She looked at the people around her and started to worry a bit. She didn't like having to put her name in more than once but her family needed the extra supplies and her brother couldn't supply them. It was a risk she had to take. It seems almost impossible to survive in Panem.

When she got to the center of town she looked around for Damen, her best friend. He was by the boys, waiting to be reaped. He waved to her and she waved back, a sad smile on her face. She knew he had also entered his name more than once. She hoped he wouldn't be reaped, she didn't think she could stay sane without him. Then the mayor stepped up to the podium, cleared his throat, and everyone stood and looked at him. He said a boring speech about how every year they were getting closer and closer to being the winning district, then the whole town would love the winner.

Then a lady with orange skin walked up to the stage with two bowls. In those bowls were Ella and Damon's fates written on little white strips. Ella's breath caught and then before her breath came back, her name was called. Not by a normal person, but by a lady with orange skin. She felt someone push her back and she tripped forward. Then she started to walk forward, but she felt someone grab her arm and try to pull her back.

She looked into the face of Damon, sad and unprepared to let her go. But a guard took out his gun and hit Damon's arm and he was forced to let go. Then she was on the stage. Some boy was called but she wasn't listening. Some Scott Kissler? Kessler? Keeper? She didn't know. She just wanted to be saved from her fate.

[*]

When Ella stepped into the room she heard banging and then the door banged open to show her brother and best friend.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. You didn't have to put your name in more!" Hale yelled. Then realizing he was yelling calmed down and sat down next to her.

Damon was pacing around looking at the windows. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get you out. Do you have sharp nails? You could get these screws out not problem." Damon said.

"I can't do that. I just have to win. I have the brains and brawn. I can fight." Ella said confidently.

"You do that. District Seven will be rooting for you." Hale said.

District Eight

Baro woke up late the day of the Reaping. His father came bursting into his room, screaming at the top of his lungs for him to get up, "Just one more minute." He heard himself mumble as he turned over. His father wasn't to pleased with his laziness, and just yelled in exasperation before leaving the room.

He sighed happily as he buried his head deeper into his blankets, enjoying the peacefulness that lethargy brings. His moment of peace was cut short though, for his father decided at that moment to explode into the room and tear off his blankets, then dump a bucket of frigid cold water onto his bare chest.

"Holy mother of God! What the hell's wrong with you!" He yelled.

"Get up. Now." Was his father's short reply.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be ready in a minute." He said as he glared at his father.

Ten minutes later, he was walking out of the house, apple in in one hand the the hand of his little sister in the other.

"Are you nervous?" His younger brother asked.

"Naw, not really." He lied as he took a humongous bite from his apple, he was always nervous on reaping day.

When they reached the center of the town, where the reapings were being held, he let go of his sister's hand and told her to wait with their father, then he made his way over to where all the other 18 year old boys were.

As he stood there waiting, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his girlfriend smiling at him, "Good luck Bitemark," she said as he rolled his eyes at his childhood nickname, "And may the odds be ever in your favor." She laughed then said goodbye.

Then the reaping began.

The mayor waltzed onto stage, wearing her best dress and smiled at the crowd. She had nothing to worry about, she had no kids. She talked and talked about the honor it was for district eight to sacrifice two of the children each year, and how thrilled she was sure everyone would be if they had a victor this year.

Then the escort came on stage, with his big smile and bright blue hair with orange tips, and basically repeated everything that the mayor had said.

"Well then," he shouted into the mike, "It's time for us to pick our tributes, yes?" He said as he slowly made his way towards the two big bowls containing the names of every eligible child in the district. "Lets see, last year I believe it was lady's first? How about we choose our male tribute first this year?" He looked at the town expectantly, like he was thinking there would be some sort of reply, but everyone was completely silent. This didn't faze him at all though, he just twirled around and dramatically inserted his arm into the bowl. Slowly, he rotated his arm around and around, trying to create some sort of suspense. Then his arm froze and he flung his hand into the air and smiled brightly as though this was an extremely difficult task that he miraculously completed. He raised the mike to his mouth and yelled, "Baro Hewson."

His entire body froze, this could not be happening was his only thought. He calmly made his way towards the stage, trying desperately to show no emotion as he passed his fellow peers from district eight. When he made it to the stage, his escort gave him a heavy pat on the back and steered him to the back of the stage where his was to wait for the other tribute.

[*]

Two buff guards led him through the maze of hallways of the town hall. He was roughly pushed into one of the rooms and was told to sit there and wait. Not two minutes later, his father and two younger siblings stumbled into the room, their faces were red and their eyes were swollen. They had obviously been crying.

He stood up and calmly walked over to them. He hugged both of his siblings and whispered in their ears how much he loved them.

"I'll win." He assured them, " I'll win for you."

Then he looked up at his father, they hadn't been on the best of terms for a while now, since his mother died. But it was his father, and he had to say goodbye. They shook hands, his father wasn't really the hugging type and said farewell.

He gave his little brother and sister one last hug and reminded them of his love, then it was time for them to go. Just as they were walking out the door, his father turned around and whispered, "Win. Please?"

He never saw any of them again.

[*]

Velyndra Finn walked out of her house with a stomach of butterflies. She hated the reapings, but would admit that having to watch the people suffer was even worse. She didn't want to be out here, didn't want to watch people suffer, and most of all, didn't want to be called. She wanted to be home, sketching new designs. She thought of herself as lucky, being in the district that matched her passion. But she wanted to do more then make the fabrics, she wanted to make the designs to go with it, then put it all together and have someone look amazing at her hands. And she was great at it too, which was a plus.

She walked to the town square wearing the bracelet her brother had made her out of textiles. It was her favorite item of jewlery she owned, not that she owned many. She and her brother were on the poor side but they were happy. They had love and that was what they needed. She saw her best friend, and crush, Thrall, and went to say hi, but before she could, the mayor got on stage and everyone ran into place.

Madame Mayor said some stuff then a man with audacious hair said the same thing, all routine. Then they called the boys first and then came the girls. Lyn closed her eyes and then heard, "Velyndra Finn!".

"NO!" She heard coming from Thrall. She opened her eyes and walked bravely to the stage. She could do this. She knew she could. Just had to do her best and forget the rest.

[*]

Venita walked into the room, took a deep breath and then Thrall came in and her brother right behind him.

"Don't freak, I can handle this." Lyn said.

"Oh, sure, 23 people. You can kill 23 people?" Thrall said angrily.

"Well, other people are going to kill too. I just don't want to think about that now. Just hug me." Lyn said, fighting back tears.

Both men rushed to her side and she hugged them until the guards forced them to leave. She took a breath and decided that she was going to be brave for district eight.


	5. Chapter5:District9,10,11 and 12 Reapings

**Disclaimer: Neither one of owns The Hunger Games.**

Chapter Five: District 9, 10, 11, and 12 Reapings.

District 9

Pyro Flanim walked out of her house and down to the reaping with family. When they reached the square, they all went their separate ways, her parents and younger sister to the waiting area, her older sister so the designated spot for 15 year olds, and she herself to the roped off area where the 13 year olds were standing. She wasn't that worried, usually younger kids weren't reaped.

The Mayor started talking and Pyro was enthralled. She had never thought of the games that way. But she still didn't want to die. Then the purple hand of the male escort went into the bowl. "Pyro Flanim!" He yelled into the microphone, "What a lucky girl!"

She was stunned and scared. Surprised and left feeling utterly alone. She walked up to the stage and stood there, alone. No one was there for her now nor would there be in the arena. Except for maybe Garrett Pine, the other person they called. Maybe an alliance. Well, she wouldn't know until she got in the damned arena.

District 10

Nana Richadl walked up to the reaping area, already exhausted from herding livestock and feeding chickens. All to help the greedy capitol. People were starving here! Every day more and more people were dying due to the lack of food. Children would dig through neighbors garbage looking for something to eat, their hair falling out, cheeks sunken in and tummy's bloated due to the malnutrition. And the capitol was eating their chickens without a care in the world, most of them not even knowing, not even caring for the sufferings of the low life population of Panem. And the Games! How could they let children fight to the death just for some entertainment? It was barbaric, and the thought of being in them is what kept Nana up at night, terrified that she was going to be the next victum.

As she walked into the crowd she realized she was late and that the name calling was beginning. They started with the boys, Jake Nelson being called out. He cried which angered many of the adults, seeing one of their own acting weak in front of the whole country. Then the girls were called. Nana and the rest of district 10 stayed absolutely silent. And then her name was being called. She just stood there. Some men in uniforms came and grabbed her arms and pulled her forward. She walked along perfectly silent and feeling completely numb.

Disctrict 11

Orphan, Sara Kirchal, woke up early on the day of the reaping. She had to finish the long list of chores that Madame LePue gave her before she was allowed to leave the house. She usually got them done pretty quickly though, she had been doing the same list of chores every morning since she left here, but she was going quite slow this morning because of her shaking hands. For some reason whenever there was a reaping, an orphan was usually picked. It was mysterious but everyone knew why it was happening. The district didn't have the money to keep all the kids so the easiest way to get rid of some was to kill them off.

This being her first year eligible had her extremely nervous, but she tried her best to shake off the nerves and finish her chores.

A few hours later, she found herself running towards the center of town were the reapings were held. She was late and missed the speeches given by the major and and their escort who this year, was a green man with a lizard tongue and pointed fairy ears. People in the Capitol were so odd, she thought, in what world does that look remotely attractive?

She began to make her way towards her section but was cut off by a big scary guard dressed in white who stopped in the middle of the crowd. "Hey! You there! Small child, why aren't you in your section?" He yelled at her as she slightly cowered in fear.

"Um...I was late, I wasn't allowed to leave this morning until all my chores were finished."

"Well maybe you should've worked faster! It's reaping day and attendance is absolutely mandatory to everyone. Including you!" He yelled before smacking her straight across the face. "I'll let you go this one time, but if I ever see you late to a reaping again, I'll whip you 'till your skin is nonexistent. Now GO!"

She ran to her spot and got there just in time to hear her name being called. At first, she just stood there shocked, until she felt someone push her roughly from behind. She looked to find the guard that had just been harassing her. He was a big smirk on his face has he pushed her again. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the dazed feeling, then tried to look confident as she made her way to the stage, not once looking back at what she was leaving behind.

[*]

She sat in the small stuffy room, not expecting anyone to say their last goodbyes and was not let down. No one came, she was completely and utterly alone in this world.

District 12

Jazmine Buzak walked up to the platform where the camera crews were setting up. She held the hand of her boyfriend Johnny, who gripped her hand tighter when the bowls with all the names were put out. Jazmine was tough but the games were her weak point. People protecting their own lives became murderers. No amounts of fancy Capitol therapy will help them afterwards.

People began filing in and Johnny and Jazmine separated with a light kiss. "Welcome one and all to the 28th Annual Hunger Games Reaping!" The announcer called, his blue afro blowing in the wind. A speech was given and then a purple hand placed in the boy's bowl. Jazmine held her breath. "Keith Bunbun!" She exhaled. Not Johnny, Johnny is safe.

Then a hand was placed in the girl's bowl. Another large inhale. "Jazmine Buzak." She didn't exhale. She heard Johnny scream in anger and grief and looked to him. His face was red and a single tear was going down his cheek. She wanted so badly to wipe it away but she was pushed in the direction of the stage and not her beloved Johnny. She walked up to the stage. The announcer called out, "And there are the tributes for the 28th Annual Hunger Games!"

**AN: Hello everyone! We hope you enjoyed this chapter. We've noticed something. We have gotten no reviews which leads us to believe no one is reading. Is anyone still reading? Please please please answer with a review and we will continue the story. If we get no reviews then we shall update once more with a dramatic conclusion then delete the story. So please review because we even make outfits for every character! Once again PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own The Hunger Games.**

Tirzah de Lune sat in her room thinking about nothing, when the boy tribute from her district came in. She had seen him around, who could miss him? He was the town's bigshot.

"Hi," He said. "Brine Dario, and you are?"

"Tirzah de Lune." She said, not trusting him.

"Well, Tirzah, wanna tell me who got you pregnant and why the _fuck_ would you wanna be out there waddling around in the arena?"

"None of your business, and none of your business, _Bry Bry_." She replied letting my temper go.

"Don't call me that." He replied angrily, "And we're from the same district we're supposed to help each other. I can keep you alive out there, I've been trained. Except for all those weaknesses pregnancy leaves you with. Those you got to take care of on your own."

"No thanks, I think I'll be able to handle myself just fine." She said making it clear that I didn't need nor want his help.

"Fine, whatever. My offer stands though. That is, it stands for now."

"Well, to be honest I don't trust you. What's your big secret, huh? You've always had a shady side and before I form an alliance with you I wanna know what it is."

"You know what? Nevermind. You figure this out on your own." He said before leaving the room. She was amused to see his ears turning a dark shade of red as he took his dramatic exit.

[*]

Tallis and Celene sat in comfortable chairs in the front of the train. They were watching the video's from past Games, both slightly terrified that they would be in a similar situation in a few weeks. They sat in silence, waiting for their mentor to make an appearance, but as the time went on, it seemed less and less likely that he would be gracing them with his presence.

"So," Tallis started awkwardly, "It looks like our mentor won't be showing up anytime soon."

"Yeah...this really sucks doesn't it? I'm not really a killer and I don't want to become one."

"Me either. The thought of killing someone...is unthinkable. My father is always preaching to me what's right and wrong and murder is definitely wrong." He said with a weak smile.

"Yeah. And now they expect us to kill the other kids? _Kids._ Did you see the other reapings? These are real people. With real families and real feelings. I can't look to the cameras and smile, happy to be alive at the cost of another's life."

"I know what you mean...But I'm real too, and I have a real family. I can't just...die. But I can't just kill someone either. How am I supposed to do this?"

"Well, it looks like I got some pansies this year! Expect to be dead on the second day. It's a kill-to-live world and you two are not going to survive." He said smugly. "Haven't had a winner in District Five for a few years now, what new-fangled ideas are they teaching you kids?"

"Well, you see, they don't typically teach kids how to murder innocent children for others entertainment, so why don't you wipe that smug smirk off your Goddamn face and give us some tips on surviving until day three?"

"Ha! Look at the pacifist now! Okay, but I'm going to show you how to kill too, and if you don't use it that's not my problem."

"Well, is there anyway to kill a person without much pain?"

"Well nightlock really helps with that."

[*]

Velyndra Finn was sitting in her room getting more and more nervous by the second when four people busted into the room. One person had pink hair, another had lime skin, another looked like a plant, and the last was a very stylish lady clad in a dark pink dress and shockingly black hair.

"Hello honey, we're your styling team." The lady said. "We're going to have to shave you...everywhere. But then you'll get the outfit of a lifetime...that is until interview night."

Velyndra was pulled into the bathroom and went through the most awkward and painful half hour of her life. When she got out, a very bright outfit was laid out. It was stylish, but not Velyndra's style. She wore it without complaint so that she would not hurt her stylist's feelings. Once she put it on it fit like a glove.

Across the hall, Baro got out of the shower and saw the outfit laid out for him. "You have to be shitting me. Come on. You expect me to wear that?" Baro exclaimed.

"You'll put it on or I'll have it put on you." A woman stepped out from his closet. Baro shook his head, opened the door and shoved her out. He was going to get sick of her very quickly.

[*]

Nana Stood nervously in her chariot looking out at the cheering crowd. She was completely uncomfortable in the overall dress she was currently wearing, she was more used to pants and t-shirt. She looked at her companion smiling next to her. He looked great in the outfit they had given him and he was smiling and waving confidently. Looks like he had a plan. Lucky bastard. She had no clue how she was going to do this. She didn't know how to kill anyone. And what if she was left with that 13 year old? She couldn't kill a child. A 17 or 18 year old maybe. But 13? At 13 you're still practically a baby. But the chances of her being in the bottom with the kid were so slim. How was a thirteen year old going to outlast all of the older tributes? She could win, she thought, all she had to do was kill a couple of the older tributes. And that's a small price to pay for her own life. The only thing to do was win. And maybe she would have to use her confidence to charm the crowd...not too hard, right?

[*]

Xander Mufflow looked down at the outfit in disgust. Is this what they think of District Three? That they were all robots? He was happy his face was covered though. He was able to size up the competition. He looked like he had a pretty good chance, if he was able to pull some daggers out of the Cornucopia. He was excited to have a chance. He wanted to get back to his sister so badly, and bring victory to his family. He looked at his fellow District Three tribute. She was a career like him. At least he didn't have to kill her. She was a strong contender for the games. But no one was going to underestimate her the way she looked. To say the least...she didn't look like a girl. The stylists had done their best even gave a wig. It didn't really help though. He was rambling...but the ceremony was mind numbingly started to think of all the ways that he could get to the top. And he was ready. .

**A/N: Thanks much for reading, as always reviews would be much appreciated. Link in the profile to see all the outfits from the chariot rides. **


	7. Chapter 7

Le looked around the training arena, not sure where to start. He knew he had to pick something, and be active in some way during training, but there were just so many choices. He found himself drifting towards the explosives sections because that was the most familiar to him. He figured he'd start out simple the progress to something more advanced. After listening to a Capitol representative talk all about different types of bombs and explosives and what not, he grew tired of listening and wanted to some more...interactive. He was scoping out the room, sizing up the competition when he saw her. A pregnant girl, looking determined. She was heading over to the camouflage area. He wanted to go over and ask, why would she volunteer? But he decided not to and went back to his explosives. He looked at her ever so often. Once she looked back and gave him a deadly glare. He still snuck peeks at her when she wasn't looking. He wondered what her name was, why she came here, and if she still loved the father. The last question was the one that ran through his mind most often. He looked back down at what he was doing when he felt a shock, which meant that the bomb would have exploded. He set his mind back to his work and pushed her out of his mind...for now.

While Le was fantasizing about the pregnant girl, Viola was near the climbing wall. She used to climb a lot back in district two, it was one of her favorite past times along with running. As she began climbing, she felt herself relax for the first time since her name was called. She let her mind wander to that fateful day she was reaped. She still felt the feeling of betrayal because of her sister not volunteering for her. They had been so close, if the rolls were reversed, she knew that she definitely would've volunteered for her. But she couldn't think of that anymore, she had to focus on winning.

[*]

Rose looked around the room. She looked and looked and looked but did not find one thing she was good at. She noticed people staring at her. Well, probably because she hadn't moved since she walked in the door. She heard someone mutter, "She'll be an easy kill." She walked over to one of the trainers and asked, "What's that?" in her nasal voice.

"You really don't know what a bow is? Wait you look like that girl from last year's games...what's her name? Are you two related?".

"She was my twin. What's the fastest way to kill someone?".

"Well, there are many ways but the one you're least likely to mess up is probably the gun."

"Well which one is that?"

"Are you really that daft? It's that one over there." He said pointing to the far end of the room, which had a row of targets.

Rose walked over there and picked up a gun. A trainer walked over but she brushed her aside, saying she knew what she was doing. Next thing you know, Rose's foot was bleeding. "Ow! What is wrong with this thing?" She screamed.

"Well, when you point it at your foot and pull the trigger, you're going to shoot your flipping foot! Go to the infirmary. It's that way."

After Rose got her foot fixed she went back to the gun area. She picked up the gun, pointed it at the target and shot. No one knows where the bullet went.

[*]

Ella sat outside the judging room patiently waiting her turn she watched the other tributes go in then the come back out looking nervous, or anxious, or extremely pleased with their performance. She looked to her left where the boy tribute from her district sat. He was tapping his foot obnoxiously and it was beginning to get on her nerves. So she turned to him and glared. He didn't notice at first but then he looked at her, smirked and started doing it louder and faster.

She stood up and stepped right in front of him. "Excuse me," She said, "But that foot spasming thing you're doing? It needs to stop. Now."

He looked up at her and said, "Yeah, what if I don't want to stop?"

"I think you'll come to regret it."

"Oh really"

"Really." she said before stomping on his foot. Really hard. She sat back down in her seat, as he whined about how unnecessary that was. The guy sitting on her right, Baro, she thinks his name was, was laughing as he watched the exchange between the two.

"Don't like your fellow tribute?" He asked, amused.

"Nope." She said as she watched the boy limp into the room. Five minutes later, she saw him come back out, in tears. She smiled as he walked past her, knowing that he probably screwed it up and lost any chance he had at gaining any sponsers.

When he saw her, he sneered at her and said, "You're next."

This only made her smile wider at him as she got up and entered the room confidently. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She walked up to the spears and grabbed the one she thought looked the prettiest. Then walked to the center of the room, fifteen or so feet from a big target. She took a deep sigh and lifted her spear, then threw it with as much force as possible. It landed right in the middle of the target. She smiled in triumph as the sponsors and judging clapped politely for her. Then walked out of the room.

Later that night when they watched the scores on the television, she was pleased to see that she got a seven out of a possible twelve. Not the best score, she thought, but good enough. As they continued to watch the scores flash across the screen, she was even more pleased to see that the boy from her district got a three.

[*]

Sara waited outside the room patiently waiting her turn. She watched as the other tributes went in and out of the judging room. She was nervous for her turn for she had yet to decide what she was going to do. She was good at the hard back-breaking work, like many of the others in her district, but didn't know how that could possibly impress the judges.

When it was her turn, she shakily stood and walked in the room, looking around for something, anything, that could help her. She spotted the weight section and walked over to it, feeling a bit more confident now that she had a small idea of what she was doing. She picked up the heaviest one, thanking her boss back in district 11 silently for always giving her the job of moving crates of food, and walked to the center of the room. She took a deep breath and threw it 30 feet across the arena. She looked up at the judges, quietly thanked them for their time and left feeling good about herself.

Later that evening she was watching the scores with her mentor and the boy from her district. She gave a shout of joy when she saw that she got a seven, which was much higher than she expected.

[*]

"Pyro Flamin, you're up!" Shouted the woman with the headset. Pyro walked on the stage. She didn't really like the outfit she was wearing since it was so girly, but she did like feeling like the grain she tended, free and blowing in the breeze. She walked on the stage and was met with ooos, and ahhs. She saw the interviewer smile at her and nod his approval of her outfit. She walked toward him and spun around for him, as all the other contestants had done.

"You look amazing!" The interviewer, Amadeus said.

"Thank you." Pyro said blandly."

"So Pyro, how do you hope to do in these games?"

"Well, I hope to win." She retorted.

"Now I see you got an eight as your score. Do you think that that gives you an advantage?"

"I believe it does. I'm right in the middle so I'm not one of the biggest targets."

"Ah, yes. Do you see anyone you...like?"

"No. No romance for me. I want to win the games and get back to my family."

"Oh. Well, good luck in the games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Pyro took the clue and left the stage, satisfied that she didn't give everyone much to gossip over. When she got backstage, she saw nervous faces. She smirked. Sissies.

[*]

Jazmine Zubak walked onto the stage confidently. She did a twirl and sat down.

"You look fabulous darling!"

"I feel fabulous too!"

"So Jazmine, let's cut the chases. I heard that you have a little romance going on back in old District 12. Care to tell more?"

The crowd was forward in their seats, waiting to hear more. Jazmine decided right then to play the crowd, that might score her some points in the arena. "Well...his name is Johnny. I think we're in love. When I was called out he was screaming and crying and I miss him so much." The crowd sighed.

"No! That's horrible! And he couldn't even volunteer for you! Oh the tragedy!"

"I just want to get home to him, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Thank you for your time. Johnny, you have one heck of a girl! And Jazmine, may the odds be ever in your favor!"

[*]

The arena was set, the tributes in the tubes. The platforms rose. You could hear 24 tributes breath leave their mouths. And you heard the screams to come from 23 children.


	8. Chapter 8

Brine looked around the arena, taking in his surroundings. There were lots of trees, but not the kind that would be easy to climb. He could hear a waterfall somewhere which was good, because he'd get water fast. He turned his attention to the cornucopia and looked around for useful supplies, the center had the best stuff, but he didn't want to risk his life to get it when there were plenty of semi-good things thrown around the edges. He spotted a pack and a spear that he wanted.

When they got the signal to leave the pedestals, he quickly ran towards the pack first. A boy got in his way, but fell when someone threw a battle ax in his head. He looked back, surprised then continued towards his destination. He reached the pack at the same time as the girl from district three. They looked at each other, both knowing what the other wanted. When he realized that she probably wasn't going to do anything, he leaped toward her and quickly snapped her neck, cringing at the noise. He picked up the pack then the spear which was lying right next to it and darted towards the forest.

He saw the girl from district six, Rose, running the same way as he was a few feet ahead of him. She turned back and looked at him, startled at how close he was. He watched as she put her hand her pants and pulled out gun and pointed it right at him. He held up his spear and threw it. It landed in her back and she fell, dead. He ran past her picking up his spear and her gun on his way.

Smiling at his new toy, he turned around and began shooting at the other tributes still running around in the blood bath. He grinned as he watched four of them fall, then turned around and continued on his way.

When he reached the forest, he stopped for a minute to listen for the water that he had heard earlier. He smiled to himself when he figured out which way to go and felt a wave of happiness wash through him as he realized that he had a good chance of winning and returning back to district one victorious.

[*]

Viola was running her fastest towards the sound of water, she could see a boy running ahead of her. She was watching him, making sure to keep out of his view when all of a sudden she heard him scream. She ran faster when she heard the cannon explode. She went to the edge of the trees and looked down. There was a waterfall, with rapids where the water fell. It looked like the pictures of Niagara Falls she had seen in her textbooks. She muffled her scream when she saw the blood in the water.

She walked up to a tree. It was tall, with no reachable branches. She decided to walk toward the beginning of the waterfall, hoping to find a place to get water. She slinked between trees, making sure to stay hidden. She heard the cannon explode again. She looked down and saw a body floating in the water. Another surprised by the sudden drop into the water. Surprised and dead. When Viola got to the beginning of the river she saw animals drinking the water. At least there would be plenty to eat. She took a drink from the water and sat down for a minute. She then got up and decided to try climbing on of the trees. She was a very good climber so she thought she might be able to do it. She put her arms around the tree and jumped. Then fell. She had an idea and took her jacket off and pulled it around the tree. She then used her feet to push up. She made it 25 feet up to the closest branch. She then sat and waited to see who would come to the river.

[*]

Tirzah waddled as fast as she could towards the forest. All she had managed to grab was a small army knife and a water canteen that was unfortunately empty. She knew she should look for water, but she thought that that would be what everyone else would be doing and she didn't want to run into anyone just yet. So she went the opposite way of where she thought the water would be, hoping maybe she would stumble across a small pond or something.

As she walked further and further into the forest, the screams of the others slowly faded away and she slowed down to save her energy then came to a complete stop as she rested against a tree. Her breathing was heavy as she looked around, familiarizing herself with her surrounds.

She jumped when she hear a branch snap to her right and immediately raised her knife even though she knew it would do no good. He heart sped up when she turned around and found herself staring right at the end of a gun.

She closed her eyes and put her arms around her belly, her one attempt to protect her baby and waited for the shot that would end her life. When she hear the gun go off, she wondered why she felt no pain, why she wasn't dead. She hesitantly opened her eyes to find the boy dead at her feet. She looked around curiously to see another boy, with a gun in his hand staring at her.

He smiled and said, "Need an ally?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We don't not own the Hunger Games.**

Viola was walking in the forest of the tallest trees she had ever seen when she heard something. A crack of the branches, the sound of timber falling. She heard it again and then the sound of something whizzing through the wind. And then she saw it. Fire coming from the mouths of the oddest looking birds. She ran, but the birds starting following her. She started to scream, maybe a kind soul would help her. Then she felt it. A burning running through her arm. Then her chest. Then her whole body. She screamed and screamed. The birds started flying away, she didn't know why. Then she saw him. The big guy from District One. "Please! Please!" Viola said. She then realized that if she survived the burns, this man wouldn't help her. She then realized that she truly was going to die. "Make the pain stop! Kill me! Please!" Viola screamed. She had never been the kind to plead with someone. She was a very strong person. But right then the only thing running in her mind was the pain and how horrible it was. She looked at him putting every last effort into saying her one last sentence. "Please, Brine." And then she saw him raise his gun, closed her eyes and the last image in her head was of her sister.

[*]

Brine walked away from the girl's body, picked up the bird he had shot and started going towards where they had flown away. He started to think, wondering how that girl knew his name and just how to get to him. His father had never understood why he wanted to be in the hunger games and had been very against it until the very end. His mother had never talked to him in the way the the District Two girl had. She had cared until her dying breath about his answer. His mother had never cared that much at all, just that he competed and did well. That was why he had used the gun. He wanted the girl who had cared to die quickly and less painful than it had to be.

[*]

Baro looked down at the apple that he had found in the backpack he snatched at the cornucopia. It wasn't apple pie, but it would have to do.

His head snapped up at the sound of branches breaking in the distance. He quickly packed up his stuff and ran the other way. As he was running, a blade flew past his head. He looked back in fear and saw the girl from district 5 following him closely already getting ready to throw her next weapon, an axe, at his head. He started to run in a zig-zag, hoping she wasn't very good with her aim.

He sighed with relief when the axe went past him and into the tree next to him. When he looked back again the he noticed the girl was out of weapons and smiled. She was still coming at him, but all she had against him were her hands. He ran to the tree where the axe was grabbed it and through it in her general direction. He was relieved (and slightly impressed) when the axe landed right in her head. She fell to the ground with a look of surprise on her face.

He felt bad for her, he hadn't meant to kill her, just scare her off, but he couldn't spend time mourning her, not when there were others out there ready and prepared to kill him. He grabbed the axe, wincing slightly as he pulled it out of her head, and walked away. It was getting late and he needed to find a place to spend the night.

[*]

Nana was running through the woods, enjoying the feeling of the cold wind on her face. She was running when she heard the cannon. She decided to walk, to conserve energy. Then she saw her. Pyro was her name. Nana had only remembered that because it was such an unusual name. Then Pyro saw her and charged. Nana began to run away but Pyro caught her arm and turned her around. Pyro threw a punch at Nana, which Nana ducked underneath. Pyro kicked Nana in the stomach and she doubled over. She spit blood onto Pyro's face. "That you're going to pay for." Pyro whispered and pulled out one of her knives. Nana began to run but Pyro threw the knife into Nana's back. She fell and started to vomit blood. Pyro came closer, dropped down to Nana's level and held the knife in the smaller girl's back. Then she brought the knife farther and farther down into Nana's back. She felt the knife hit the rib cage and while one final blow brought the knife down into the rib cage and through the heart. Nana was dead.

Pyro stood up and realized what she had done. She had killed another person. The games were already getting to her like they had gotten to so many others. She decided she was all in. She touched the girls still warm blood and brought it to her lips. She tasted it then walked away, giving into the games.

[*]

Tallis walked through the trees, knife in hand. He didn't want to use it, but if the situation called for it...he would. As he was walking, he began to day dream of home. What it would be like to win, how it would feel to see his family again. He was so far in his mind that he never heard the twig to the left of him snap nor did he see a girl running right towards him.

She collided with his shoulder and the both fell the ground, both surprised as neither one of the them saw the other. It wasn't until he looked up and saw Brine running towards him that he understood the real danger they were in.

Brine smiled down at them, already knowing that they'd be an easy kill. Slowly he raised his spear which was aimed right at Tallis' heart. He heard the girl next to him, Jazmine he thought her name was, scream, "NO!" before he was pushed out of the way as she took his place. The spear, he noticed, just missed her heart and she didn't die instantly. She looked right up at Brine and said "I forgive you." Then she looked in the direction of a tree, there was a hole in one of them and Tallis knew that there was a camera in there and that she was speaking directly to the Capitol. "You, however, I do not forgive nor will I ever. One day, I hope you feel all the pain you've inflicted on not only us but our families and our districts." After that, she made a dramatic show of closing her eyes and taking a last breath before she died.

Tallis admired her bravery, but didn't have too much to mourn her heroic death as Brine pulled out a gun from his waistband.

"Please, no. Don't don't do this."He said quietly before Brine looked him in the eye and shot him in the head.

**A/N Thanks to anyone reading. Comments are always appreciated :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT ONE (luxury items)<strong>

**BOY: Brine Dario (the doctor 925)**

**GIRL: Tirzah de Lune (Violet Scarlet Lily)**

**DISTRICT TWO (Masonry)**

**BOY: Le Flechazo (**

**DISTRICT THREE (Electronics)**

**BOY: Xander Mufflow (The Invisible Ninja)**

**GIRL: Charlotte Web (Blood Bath) DEAD**

**DISTRICT FOUR:(fishing)**

**BOY: Scott Janow (Blood Bath) DEAD**

**GIRL: Marjorie Givens (Blood Bath) DEAD**

**DISTRICT FIVE (Power)**

**BOY: Tallis Kinch (MusicalWonder) DEAD**

**GIRL: Celene Irvine(xQuiddity) DEAD**

**DISTRICT SIX: (Transpertation)**

**BOY: Owen Moore (Blood Bath) DEAD**

**GIRL: Rose (cutekitty5597) DEAD**

**DISTRICT SEVEN (Lumber)**

**BOY: Scott Kesler (Blood Bath) DEAD**

**GIRL: Elysia Summers (The Invisible Ninja)**

**DISTRICT EIGHT: (Textiles)**

**BOY: Baro (9-DArk-Moon-4)**

**GIRL: Velyndra Finn (Venita Jean)**

**DISTRICT NINE (Grain)**

**BOY: Garrett Pine (Blood Bath) DEAD**

**GIRL: Pyro Flanim (catz r the all time best)**

**DISTRICT TEN (Livestock)**

**BOY: Jake Nelson (Blood Bath) DEAD**

**GIRL: Nana Richad (CharmChaser) DEAD**

**DISTRICT ELEVEN (Agriculture)**

**BOY: Lysander Blue (Blood Bath) DEAD**

**GIRL: Sara M. Kirchal (Sunburst25)**

**DISTRICT TWELVE (Mining)**

**BOY: Keith Bunbun (Blood Bath) DEAD**

**GIRL: Jazmine Zubak (shilo wallace) DEAD**


	10. Chapter 10

Tirzah and Le were walking in the forest on the fifth day of the 28th Hunger Games. They had made it to the final 9 and were happy and scared that no one had died in the last three days. But this meant that the stakes were going to rise. Over the past week in the arena, they had gotten closer and closer. Le was infatuated, Tirzah could tell and she felt terrible. She tried not to encourage it because of both of the impending death, but he had this smile and he could make her laugh so easily. Being around him made her wish that he was her baby's dad, not her loser ex-boyfriend from district one.

She smiled up at him as they walked, there steps were in tune, it was almost as if they were the same person. All of a sudden, he stopped and looked at her and smiled.

"How is it possible that I've had some of the happiest times here in this hell-hole?"

She looked back up at him and just smiled. He leaned down to kiss her for the first time but just before their lips touched they heard a buzzing from above them. They looked up to see a swarm of tracker jackers flying angrily above them. Le looked at her and yelled, "RUN!"

Being eight months pregnant, Tirzah had a hard time following this command, but tried her best to keep up with him. It helped that he refused to let go of her arm and encouraged her to run faster. But she wasn't fast enough. She felt the sting in her back and screamed in agony. Then another sting in her leg and another in her arm. "Le!" she screamed, "I can't go any further."

"Yes you can!" he yelled back dragging her along.

He gave a silent prayer when he spotted a pond coming up. Tracker Jackers hated the water. He pulled Tirzah with him into the water and made her lie down next to him. Eventually the buzzing of the bugs dulled down and they were gone. He looked over to her and asked her if she was alright. She said she was fine, but then screamed in pain.

"It's coming!" she cried out, "The baby, it's coming!"

"What? How? What am I supposed to do?" He looked at her in panic. Her face was twisted into an expression of pure agony as she held out her hand. He took it without even thinking and she squeezed it hard.

After two hours of labor, the baby's head began to appear, then it's shoulders, and body, and lastly his legs and feet.

Le picked him up gently and cut the cord with a knife. "Congratulations Tirzah, it's a boy." He looked at her proudly, like it was his own son, but then saw her face which was deathly white. She was mumbling incoherent nothings, the Tracker Jacker venom finally seeping into her bloodstream. There was so much blood. He knew she wasn't going to make it. With tears falling down his face, he placed the baby on her chest and gather her and the child into his arms. His perfect family. She smiled up at him, gave one more breath, then a canon exploded. He sobbed into her hair, cursing the capitol, the games, the entire situation. It wasn't until he heard the hovercraft above him that he came back to reality. Two Capitol medics came down and forced the baby out of his hands. He tried to fight, but they won. They left taking the baby and Tirzah, leaving him with nothing but the deep sad feeling of loneliness.

[*]

Sara was drinking from the river where it was calmest when she felt a hand on her back. "Keep still. Maybe I won't kill you." Sara knew that Pyro was going to kill her, and the way that this girl had been acting, she was probably going to eat her too. They had been running into each other time and time again, being set up by the Capitol to kill each other. They knew they would put on a good battle and it was going to be now. Sara jumped up and kicked Pyro's legs out from under her in one quick move. Pyro landed on a rock on the way down and felt blood coming out of her leg. She smeared some on her hand then rubbed it into Sara's face. Sara cried out in disgust and charged at Pyro, swinging her arms like a monkey, hoping to hit something anything. She smiled in triumph when she hit Pyro's nose and heard the sweet sound of bone cracking. Pyro screamed a deep guttural sound then took out a knife and pushed Sara down and then pinned her to the ground. She began stabbing her and stabbing her enjoying the sounds of Sara's screams. Pyro had gone off the deep end. She heard a canon but keep stabbing. Then she heard the sound of the hovercraft and knew to get away. She ran away laughing like a madwoman.

[*]

Xander was sitting near the lake, right where the waterfall was, playing with the dead battery given to him before he left for the games. The sound of the water calmed his nerves as he debated where he was going to find his next meal. His planning was cut short when he suddenly felt a knife at his throat.

"Move, and you're dead."

"Well aren't you going to kill me either way?" He asked sarcastically.

Pyro screamed in frustration, hating when people are sarcastic and witty.

"Move and I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

"Ah, that's better, a proper threat." She responded by digging the knife further into his throat, breaking the skin.

"Alright, easy now. I'm sure we can come to some sort of an agreement?" He asked beginning to panic.

"I don't think so." She said as she pushed him off the rock and onto the ground. She kicked him hard in the ribs and he groaned in pain. He looked up at her in fear and noticed that her nose was black and blue and swollen. He pushed himself up and punched her in her already broken nose and she screamed in pain.

She then raised her knife and brought it done, right in his stomach. He gasped as tears began to form in his eyes, the pain was excruciating.

"You don't play nicely," she said, "I don't think you've earned the right to a nice, fast death." She said as she began to drag him towards the river. "I hope you like to swim." she grunted as she pushed his limp body into the the river. She watched as the current took it down the waterfall and out of sight. It was ten minutes before she heard the cannon go off.

[*]

Le was slumped against a tree, his head down, tears still falling freely down his face. He had no motive now. Tirzah was gone before he even got to tell her how much the time he spent with her had meant to him. The thought of her drowned out the thoughts of his friends back home and for a while he actually thought about ending his life. But then he thought of the smiling faces of Xcelsiur and Katrina.

Them and only them were all that was keeping him from throwing himself off the nearest cliff. He sat there so content in drowning himself in his sorrows, he never hear the footsteps growing closer and closer towards him.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately grabbed his knife ready to defend himself.

"Woah, there." Said a boy whom he believed to be from district eight. "I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted to see if you're alright?"

"Yeah," Le said, his voice thick from crying. "Fine."

"Listen," Baro said, "I never planned on making any allies in this game, but I also never planned on getting this far. So, even though, personally, I don't need any allies, would you like to be mine? Just for now, at least?"

Le looked up at him, and saw how difficult it was for Baro to ask this. He considered it for a moment. He missed Tirzah and felt that maybe forming an alliance with someone new would be betraying her somehow, but having an alliance with someone this far into the game seemed like it would be a good idea.

"Alright, fine. Allies it is then." Bara grimaced in disappointment but accepted the situation for what it was. He helped Le up and then began walking away from the spot where Tirzah died. Le looked back and gave it one more look, trying to commit everything about it to memory, then gave Baro his full attention as they talked about game strategies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated. Sorry to anyone whose character got tweaked a bit, we hope you don't mind too much.**

**Who's left?**

DISTRICT ONE

BOY: Brine Dario (the doctor 925)

DISTRICT TWO

BOY: Le Flechazo (9-DArk-Moon-4/Evangeline)

DISTRICT SEVEN

GIRL: Elysia Summers (The Invisible Ninja)

DISTRICT EIGHT:

BOY: Baro (9-DArk-Moon-4)

GIRL: Velyndra Finn (Venita Jean)

DISTRICT NINE

GIRL: Pyro Flanim (catz r the all time best)


End file.
